Your Typical Summer?
by HogwartsWitches
Summary: Ginny Weasley is having a very boring summer so far, but will that all change when Harry turns up unexpectedly? Plz R&R, 1st fic, we promise it's better than the summary:Might change title ltr, tell if u have suggestions
1. Chapter1 BORED!

A/n::::

Okay, first off, this is our 1st fanfic; THERE IS A POSSIBILITY THAT YOU HAVE SEEN THIS 1ST CHAPTER BEFORE. That is because we also have another account (WitchGirlsOfHogwarts) and I forgot the password to it. So we made a new account. Then, after we confirmed this account, the pw reminder for the old one came -rolls eyes- So if any of you know how to delete accounts that'd be great...

OKAY, that's anough of that, ON TO THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: Okay, if we REALLY owned HP, do you think we would spend our time making a pathetic little fanfiction about it when we could be out sipping tea with the Queen? As much as we wish we did, we own none of the characters. . . Although I used to keep them in a cage until my therapist made me let them out... BUt you didn't need to know that now did you?

Ginny Weasley closed her book with a sigh. It was only a few weeks into the summer, and she had already run out of things to do...

'Well, I guess I should reply to that letter from Harry now' she thought, and sighed again, though this time, it was more of a love-sick sigh than boredom...

Harry Potter had been her all-time crush for her first few years at Hogwarts. Then she moved on, to guys like Michael Corner.. But Michael proved to be a jerk, so she broke up with him not long into their relationship. Now, she was thinking of Harry non-stop (again) and just couldn't STAND it. She liked him AGAIN. 'I'm a fifth year' she thought furiously to herself, as she slammed her ink pot on her desk. 'And I have a crush on the famous Harry Potter. How immature can I GET?!' Ginny took a deep breath and realized her ink pot was now smashd on the floor. She stared at it a moment, and felt her anger welling up inside her again, this time angry because she had GOTTEN angry. Ginny kicked her chair in pure spite, then collapsed on her bed, holding her foot and whimpering in pain.

"Stupid chair!" she yelled, "What'd you do THAT for?!?!?!" There was silence as Ginny rubbed her toe and felt self-pity and a cloud of depression move over her. "Ginny, honey, what were you shouting about?" she heard her mother call. Ginny froze as she heard her mother's footsteps on the stairs.

"Ginny? Ginny ANSWER ME." Her mother said, now outside her door. Ginny finally answered with a quick "Nothing mum, just hit my toe on the chair". Molly Weasley sighed and shook her head at her daughter's clumsiness, then went back downstairs to start lunch.

Meanwhile, Ginny hopped quickly off her bed and uprighted her chair, glaring at it the entire time. Finally remembering what she was going to do, she grabbed Harry's letter and scanned through it one more time, to make sure she hadn't forgotten it:

_Dear Ginny, _(the letter read)

_I hope you're having a nice summer. I've been pretty busy this last week. I bet you're bored though.. Ron told me you've been moping around the house writing stuff all summer. Hopefully you've been working on a letter for ME! I better get one from you soon. You're brother does nothing but talk about Hermione in his letters... With the occassional thing about you, of course. And Hermione does nothing but talk about RON in her letters, and how swell her summer's been so far. Oh yeah, and every now and then there's a "How are you doing, Harry?" in there. Honestly, I say we lock them in a closet when I get there, and FORCE them to realize they're meant to be!!!_

_Oh bloody hell. I sound like a girl. Well Miss Ginevra, I better hear from you soon, before I come to visit, I have to have someone SANE to talk to!!!!!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny's eyes lingered on the last two lines... Love, Harry. Love. **Love _Harry. _**'Love..' she thought, and inhaled the familiar scent on the letter with longing. She stood there for five minutes, thinking desperately to herself that maybe Harry actually meant he LOVED her. And not just "Brotherly love" either...

Finally, Ginny snapped out of her daydream about little red-headed Potter children, and sat down quickly at her desk, face reddening in shame. Grabbing another ink pot and a quill, she thought of what to write to Harry...:

_Dearest Harry, _(she wrote)

_Yeah, I guess my summer's going okay... Glad to hear YOU have something to do!!!! I don't have a thing to do around here. I've read every single book, and I swear I'm drowning in all my sketches. And sorry Harry, I wasn't... Don't hurt me though!!!!_

_UGH, my brother talks about me?! That's not nice. But it's understandable they talk about each other Harry, they pretty much LOVE each other!!!! _

_Awww poor Harry. Feeling a little left-out? But yes, let's lock them in a closet. That's an excellent idea, actually. And let's just leave them in there all summer, maybe I'll have a little niece or nephew when we let them out... Harry stop making faces!! I know you are, don't even TRY to tell me you aren't._

_And Harry. Please never say something like that again. You DO sound like a teenage girl. So just, uh.. Stay away from saying that sort of thing from now on, alright? And don't you dare call me Ginevra again, or I swear I'll put a hex on you next time I see you!!! Do you hear me, Mr. Potter? Oh, and since when am I sane?_

_Hugs&Kisses,_

_Ginny_

Ginny read over her letter quickly, and deciding it satisfactory, drew a little heart next to her name. She then got up and called to her owl, which her mother had gotten her as a present for graduating fourth year. Her owl's name was Griffin, and Ron couldn't understand why she had named HIS owl Pigwidgeon, and HER'S something "normal" like Griffin. He had spent a whole 10 minutes asking her about it, then was attacked by Pig with a letter from Hermione, and he had stopped in mid-sentence, grabbed the letter, and run to his room. Ginny felt a smile playing over her lips as she tied the letter to Griffin's leg. "Take this to Harry, ok baby?" She said and secured the letter snugly with a final tug on the string. The brownish owl hooted softly, and seemed to nod his head and smile knowingly. Ginny giggled, feeling much better than she had a few moments ago (though her toe still was a little sore), and opened the window, watching her owl fly out with a contented smile on her face.

A/N:

Mione: SO? how was it??? This is our first fanfic (more like MINE cuz I wrote it. so ha in ur FACE GinnY!) so plzplzplzplz review and we'll b v v v happy.

Ginny: Oh monkies Mione, i helped a little!

Mione: W/e. Just review guys!! PLEEEEEEAAASSSEE!!!!

Ginny: scowls at Mione Yeah, review and tell us what you thought of ou-- HER story.

Mione: scowls back Oh shut up Gin.But yes tell us what you thought.

We'll luv u if u review!!!

Mione&Ginny, The WitchGirlsOfHogwarts ;)


	2. Chapter2The Surprise

:-) Hope you guys liked the last chapter, here's number two... Oh, and we don't own HP... We'd write a cooler disclaimer but we're not up to the effort... haha

After sending the letter to Harry, Ginny flopped back down on her bed, smashing multiple sketches and letters from friends as she did so. Picking up her diary and leafing through it with an expression of pure boredom was probably the most exciting thing she did through the next hour, so we'll move our story along to lunch time...

"Ginny, sweetie, lunch time!" her mother called. "And hurry up, the rest of the family is waiting for you!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ginny grumbled, and stomped moodily down the stairs to join the family for an excellent lunch.

"Did you wash your hands?" her mother demanded as soon as she set foot in the kitchen.

"Um.. yes." Ginny lied, quie uunconvincingly.

"Let me see your hands then!" Molly Weasley grabbed her daughter's hands and turned them palm up. They were inkstained from the letter to Harry, which already seemed so long ago, and had small cuts along them from her multiple midnight wanderings. Tsking loudly, she sent her daughter back upstairs to wash her hands.

"But muuumm!"

"No, go wash your hands dear, then you can eat!" Molly quickly cut off her complaints and then turned to Ron. "Ron sweetie, have you heard from Harry lately? Or Hermione? To see when they're coming to visit?"

Ron mumbled something around the large amount of food in his mouth as Molly sat down and Ginny stomped back upstairs. His mum gave him THE look (-shudder-) and he swallowed quickly.

"I said that I've heard from Mione, and she'll be here in a few weeks, but I'm not sure when Harry's coming..." He repeated meekly.

"Haven't you talked to Harry at ALL?"

"Well, yes, but--"

Ginny cut him off, stepping back into the kitchen, "I have mum! He says he'll probably be here in the next few weeks, if it's alright with you of course!"

Molly beamed. Harry had always been somewhat of a son to her and Arthur, ever since they had met him getting onto Platform 9 3/4. "Of course it's alright with me dear, and I want one of you lot to send him a letter as soon as you can telling him. Now," she continued, digging into her lunch. "We can eat."

About ten minutes later, Ginny was back in her room, writing a letter to Hermione, when Griffin soared back through her open window. "There you are!" She exclaimed happily, and stroked her owl's head lovingly. "Have you got a nice letter from Harry?" she continued, taking the roll of parchment from his leg. Griffin hooted softly and flew back into his cage as soon as the letter was undone. Ginny poured him some fresh water while breaking the seal on it, and sat down at her desk to read it:

_Hey Gin!_

_Nice to FINALLY hear from you! I feel like it's been forever since I've heard from you, when really it's only been a few weeks... You guys REALLY need to learn how to use a telephone, I mean honestly. Or should I say "fellytone"... Haha I'm just foolin with ya mate._

_So we're agreed on stuffing Ron & Hermione into a closet together when I get there? ...I just got a letter from Ron saying it was alright to come this early, so I suppose I'll see you in about a week.. So anyway, we have to find a nice, SMALL closet for them... Who knows, it's actually very possible you'll be an aunt by the time we let them out... Heh. And yes, you were right, I was making very ugly faces while reading that part of your letter... Haha _

_I can't wait to se you all again!!! It's only ben a few weeks, I know... Hmph... Well, Auntie is calling me to come help with the dishes... Ugghhh... I'll see you in a week Gin... Oh, and don't bother sending Pig or Griffin back today, I'm sure they're tired, and besides, I'm going to be stuck doing chores for the rest of the day. Sounds fun, doesn't it? Well, I'll see you in a week, and talk to you soon!_

_Love,_

_ Harry_

_ps- What have you been sketching so much of, by the way?? I'm just curious :-)_

Ginny smiled as she scanned his letter. She could always count on Harry to cheer her up... And he had signed the letter "Love" again... Sighing happily, Ginny inserted his newest letter between the pages of her diary, next to the older one. She felt a little bit stalker-ish saving his letters, but hey... She put her diary back under the mattress, and scooped up the armfulls of junk resting on her bed. She threw it all on the floor, into the rest of the clutter, and dove onto her bed, snuggling under fluffy blankets... Then realized it was only about 3:00 in the afternoon and she was already in bed. She sprang off of her comfortable mattress almost as if it had burned her, and went skipping down the hallway.

"Rrrooooonnn!!" She called in a singsong voice.

"Whaaat?" Ron stuck his head out of his bedroom door, his copper hair sticking up on one side and a very disgruntled look on his face. Ginny stopped dead and looked at him. "I'm bored." She announced, almost happily. Ron rolled his eyes and stepped back into his room, slamming his door behind him. He opened it again a second later. "Go play with that cd player thing Dad got you." And with that, her lanky brother diappeared once again back into his room.

"Cd player? Oh ... Yeah.. That actually sounds fun.." Ginny said to herself, and went back up to her room. Opening a large drawer on her desk, she pulled a small, silver, round thing out and set it on the floor. She stared at it. And poked it with her foot. She eventually started making faces at it, hoping it would od something, but then remembered what her dad said. She needed "headphones"... Digging around in her drawer a little bit more, she pulled out a silver and blue pair that would circle around the back of her head to her ears. She spent a few seconds poking the end into random holes on the little silver "CD Player" until she found one that it fit into. She examined it for a second more, thinking it looked somewhat like a torture device she had seen in a book once, before she slipped the headphones over her ears and proceeded to press buttons. When it didn't do anything, she stared at it crossly and poked it again. Finally, with a resigned sigh, she grabbed the little instruction book her dad had also given her. _You know, it probably would've been smarter to do that FIRST... Oh well..._ she thought to herself and pressed the button that the pamphlet had designated as "Power". She gave a small jump as loud heavy metal music coursed through the headphones, and quickly turned the little knob marked "Tuner" until she found some type of music she liked. _Hey,_ she thought to herself, _THis is actually sorta fun!_ Grabbing it off the floor, Ginny started dancing goofily around the room with the cd player clutched in her hand. She spent a few hours like this, occassionally turning the Tuner knob to listen to something else. By the time she collapsed back onto her bed, worn out from all her jumping, she had decided she rather liked this Cd player thing. Her father had also said it connected to the radio, if you didn't have any music on disks, and she suspected that's what she had been listening to. With a bit of a giggle, Ginny took the headphones from her ears and set all of her "equipment" on her desk. "WHEEEEEEE!!" she said, twirling around her room, with a song stuck in her head.

"What are you, WASTED?!" Came a voice from her doorway. Ginny gave a small squeak, and tripped over a large pile of text books while trying t twist around to see who it was. Harry entered her room, laughing loudly. "Well, that proves it," he said, offering her a hand to help her up. "You are."

Ginny gaped at him in amazement. "I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GONNA BE HERE TILL NEXT WEEK!" she squealed, taking his hand and hugging him enthusiastically. "Yeah well.. G-Ginny you're.. choking me.." Harry gasped out. Ginny grinned sheepishly and loosened her grip on him.

"It was sorta gonna be a surprise for you, I was coming today all along," he explained, grinning widely. Ginny smiled back, as Harry wandered over to her desk and picked up her newest object of amusement. "Ron said there had been a lot of crashes and horrible screeching noises coming from your room for a while..." He said, fighting back a smile and raising both eyebrows. "I'm guessing this is the cause?"

Ginny glared at him in mock indignation. "You are sssooooo dead Potter!" she managed to say between giggles, and chased him out of her room.

A/N::

Hermione: So!! Did you like it guys?? I wrote THIS one too coz ginny's to lazy 2 -sticks tongue out at ginny and giggles madly-

Ginny: Gosh Hermione, I'm writing another fanfic!

Hermione: Rriiiiggghhht -rolls eyes- hahaha don't you give me THE look gin, or i might just cry... And we wouldn't want that now would we? -pulls innocent puppy look-

Ginny:-p

Hermione: Oooh awesome comeback!! Haha well guys, review and tell us what you thought, and be brutally honest if you must, we can take it, honest! Well.. Maybe not brutally... haha well, we'll give you an awesome cyber cookie if you do review, and if you don't, then you're a horrible person :-p Oooh take that! Haha i'm just jokin, hope you enjoyed MY story!

Ginny: Bye!!


End file.
